


Bad Idea

by Sapphicmilfs



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom, Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bad coping mechanisms period, Booty Calls, F/F, Lesbians, Light Smut, One Shot, References to Drugs, Short One Shot, implied sex, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicmilfs/pseuds/Sapphicmilfs
Summary: Drug’s, alcohol and Lin we’re all of Kya’s favorite coping mechanisms.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I edited some stuff because it didn’t sound quite right 🧍🏽♀️

Smoke filled Kya’s lungs as she sat in her room on Air Temple Island. The residents that lived on the island had already gone to bed. Leaving the woman alone in her room with a peaceful night.

Her place overlooked the beautiful shores and in the far distance, Republic City could be seen. Kya sighed as she looked out of her window, tonight was one of those nights. Nights where she felt like she had no purpose in life. And lately, those nights have been happening so often that she started smoking and drinking.

After all her older brother was a war general and her younger one was the ’savior’ of the air nation. And what was she? A simple woman who ran away from her problems.The little girl of Avatar Aang who didn’t do anything remotely useful in her life.

She needed to get out of there and she knew exactly where to go

Of course, this was so typical of her to do. Kya thought as she grabbed her coat and bag. Running away from the place of her problems so she wouldn't have to face them. But shit, what other choice did she have.

Kya opened the door slowly and began to walk down the temple to retrieve an air bison. The animal made a gruff sounding noise as she sat in its saddle.

”Hey that’s mean, I'm not that heavy you asshole. Now come on we got a place to be at.”

The trip to Kya’s destination was a little long but it was worth it. Besides being able to see the beautiful lights and busy city life. The place she arrived at was better than those two combined.

”Kya what are you doing here?”A shorter woman in a robe asked.

The water bender leaned forward and kissed the other woman while wrapping her arms around her frame.

“Please Lin I just want to feel better,” Kya murmured against the chief's ears.

Once Kya saw Lin’s slight blush and a nod she moved them into the estate while making sure to close the door behind them. The two we’re up against the wall in an instant, with hands entangled in each other’s hair.

This was their little arrangement since the past year. Ever since Kuvira’s attack happened and Lin needed healing. The two ended up having a couple of drinks and the next thing they knew they were making plans to be something.

It was a simple arrangement, if one felt upset they could simply call the other one and hook up. And then they’ll get on with their lives as if nothing happened. It was merely a coping mechanism for both of them. With no strings attached of course.

The older woman started to push Lin’s robe to the side, exposing her neck and sharp collar bones. Kisses were then placed on the younger woman's neck as she groaned from pleasure.

”Spirits you look so gorgeous.”Kya said softly in between kisses.

The usually stern and serious chief began to melt under the healer’s praise. And as much as she hates to admit it, this woman could bring down the chief’s walls real quick. Lin reached out and placed a hand on Kya's cheek to interrupt her process.

”You know you're amazing right?”

Kya smiled slightly at that statement and began to kiss Lin again. And as Lin inhaled the weed and tasted the alcohol on Kya’s lips, she felt a strange feeling brew inside of her. It was something far deeper than attraction: It was love.

Things were being pushed out of the way as the two made their way to the bedroom.With a promise to take care of each other for the night.

–––––

Sunlight began pouring through the metal blinds of Lin’s room.With the added sunlight and the vibrations of a moving person.Lin woke up and turned to see Kya getting ready to leave.

Kya’s eyes widen a little as she made eye contact with the woman on the bed.The shocked expression quickly faded and was replaced with pity,

”I’m sorry for waking you up darling, just go back to sleep and I’ll see myself out.”A soft hand grazed over Lin’s cheeks in reassurance.

Lin nodded slowly and began turning back to her side.Kya opened the door and grabbed her shoes.As she put each shoe on , Kya couldn’t help but feel sad.This was how every night like this spent at Lin’s ended.With her feeling a different type of sadness than she did at the beginning,

Kya shook her head lightly to snap out of the said sorrow and stood up to open the door.Lin felt the vibrations of the other women leave and began to curl up even more in her bed.

Because as Lin laid there alone and Kya left out of the house.Both women knew that this.

This arrangement was a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I'm so sorry that this is so badly written.I was sad and I couldn't write properly 👍  
> Also this inspiration was from Girl In Red’s song bad idea , that song is literally Kyalin I will not take any criticism.  
> Also might make an Au of these two sapphics just because I can.


End file.
